Amantes e Rivais
by Iasha
Summary: Resumo: Sesshoumaru e Rin são os maiores, e melhores Advogados do País, só tem um problema... São “concorrentes”. Como o destino juntará ambos?


**_Título- Amantes e Rivais._**

**_Autor- Iasha._**

**_Shipper- Rin e Sesshoumaru._**

**_Censura- Nhaaa Tanto faz... não vão obdecer mesmo.(+18)_**

**_Duração- xD?_**

**_Tipo- Um Poco de Tudo_**

**__**

**__**

**_Falas/Ações/Gritões/e ETC_**

**_-Blábláblá - Falou XXX [fala do personagem_**

**_-"blábláblá"- Pensou XXX [pensamento do personagem_**

**_-blábláblá-Fez XXX [ação do personagem_**

**_- BLÁBLÁBLÁ - Gritou XXX [grito_**

**_(blábláblá) [comentários_**

**__**

**__**

**_Resumo: Sesshoumaru e Rin são os maiores, e melhores Advogados do País, só tem um problema... São "concorrentes". Como o destino juntará ambos?_**

**__**

**__**

**_Eu não sei quando vou continuar a fic. XD._**

**_Eu não dependo de Reviws para continuar._**

**_Eu não dependo se tem alguém lendo ou não para continuar._**

**_Mas gostaria de leitores e revews._**

_**Capítulo 1 - Elas...** _

Era mais um dia normal na grande cidade de Tóquio, os pássaros cantavam, a cidade trabalhava a todo vapor...

- E estamos atrasadas... RIN! ACORDA! – Gritou Kagome pela décima vez.

- Um.. Ka-chan tinha que me acordar assim? – Perguntou sonolenta.

- Humpf... Já te chamei mais de mil vezes, além disso, você está atrasada para sua reunião. – Respondeu.

- NANI? QUE Horas São? – Perguntou enquanto levantava e corria para o Banheiro.

- São 9:00, e a sua reunião... É as 9:30 – Respondeu rindo da velocidade que sua irmã correu ao banheiro.

Rin tomou banho, e um café surpreendentemente rápido, e se dirigiu à garagem da mansão, junto com sua Irmã.

- Ka-chan, vai no seu carro, hoje eu não tenho horário para sair da Empresa. – Disse Rin, Enquanto procurava à chave de seu carro na bolsa.

- Ok. – Respondeu...

Rin abriu o Porsche Cayman e Kagome abriu a Ferrari F50 dela, ambos carros negros. E foram para a empresa de advocacia.

Rin, e Kagome são irmãs gêmeas com 25 anos, o pai de ambas morreu quando tinham 10 anos, deixando uma herança... Uma empresa de advocacia enorme para a mãe de Kagome e Rin, assim que essa morreu há um ano, as duas ficaram com a empresa, já que tinham 24 anos, e estavam no ultimo ano de Direito, assim que ambas terminaram o curso, começaram a advogar, e com o nome do pai e o conhecimento de ambas, elas fizeram da empresa a melhor do Japão, ou quase à melhor...

Ainda havia a empresa Taishou Advocacia, que era enfrente a empresa Higurashi's Advogacia, e era tão bom quanto, os donos da empresa em frente são Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, cursaram a mesma faculdade que Rin e Kagome, e a idade de ambos são próximas da delas... Assim como elas, eles haviam herdado a empresa dos pais, e atualmente é uma das melhores do Japão, e a única que tem força para competir é a Higurashi...

Kagome tem cabelos negros chocolates, lisos e longos, seus olhos também são escuros, corpo bem definido e com belas curvas. Já Rin tem cabelos mais claros que o de Kagome, lisos e longos até a cintura, pele morena e olhos azuis, assim como sua irmã tinha um corpo bem definido e com belas curvas, moravam sozinhas em Tóquio.

Rin e Kagome estacionaram seus carros na vaga reservada do estacionamento da empresa, e foram até o elevador, para subir. O prédio onde ficava sua empresa, é delas, e nele todo funciona a empresa, afinal não eram as únicas advogadas da empresa haviam outros advogados contratados para trabalhar para elas, Kagome parou no quinto andar, e Rin no sexto, nos 2 andares tem: uma sala de espera, uma sala larga e toillet. Apesar de haver outros advogados, os únicos que recebem os clientes são Kagome e Rin, os outros só batem petições, reclamações trabalhistas, defendem processo, e etc...

- Izara, bom dia, a Reunião já começou? – Perguntou Rin à sua secretária Particular

- Bom dia Srta Rin, já começou sim... Sétimo andar. - Informou ela.

- Obrigada, deixe minha agenda na minha mesa, e o que eu tenho de fazer hoje, estou indo à reunião. – Disse entrando rapidamente na sala, e saindo logo após sem o agasalho que estava na mão.

Apesar de a empresa ser das duas, cada uma tinha apenas 40 das ações, então havia 20 circulando por aí com pequenos investidores, ou pelo menos é o que pensam...

Rin chamou o elevador, e quando este chegou Kagome já estava dentro, se dirigindo à sala de reuniões do sétimo andar... Assim que o elevador abriu as portas do elevador ambas saíram apressadas, para a sala, sem conversarem. Mas quando chegaram na sala, havia apenas 2 pessoas as esperando...

- Hum? O que fazem em minha empresa? – Perguntou Rin apontando a 2 pessoas de cabelos longos e prateados.

- Bom dia para você também... Devia ser mais educada com os seus sócios não acha? – Respondeu o mais baixo.

- Como novos sócios? – Perguntou Kagome e Rin ao mesmo tempo.

- Pensei que era mais esperta, e entenderia mais fácil. – Respondeu o mais velho.

- Eu e o meu irmão Sesshoumaru, compramos algumas ações dessa empresa. Ele comprou 10 da empresa e eu 10... Simples, não? – Respondeu o mais novo com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Rin bufou de raiva.

- "Para que eles querem ações desta empresa? Não temos nada a esconder... É uma simples empresa de advocacia, que dá um imenso lucro." - Pensou Kagome.

- AH!!! Reunião encerrada! – Falou Rin, quase estourando de Raiva.

- Mas... – Tentou Argumentar Sesshoumaru, que foi cortado por Rin.

- Calado, você não manda nesta empresa, mesmo sendo um sócio... A maior parte das ações é nossa... – Respondeu, dando as costas e se dirigindo ao elevador. Desceu por ele impaciente apertando com muita brutalidade o botão térreo.

Saiu pelo hall de entrada como um furacão fazendo muitos olharem para ela.

- "Isso não vai ficar assim, a mais não vai mesmo..." – Pensou entrando no Cayman.

Rin se dirigiu ao banco, em alta velocidade, passando por alguns sinais vermelhos, e ultrapassando carros pelo lado direito. Estacionou de mau jeito o carro na frente de um prédio. Um banco...

- Posso ajudar? - Perguntou uma mulher quando Rin foi até um guinche vazio.

- Quero comprar ações da empresa Taishou, e não estou nem aí para o preço.

- Qual a porcentagem da empresa que, a senhora gostaria de comprar? – Perguntou a moça, com um tom de voz sereno.

-Tudo que vocês têm disponível. - Pediu ela, mais calma.

- Senhorita Higurashi, temos um total de 30 a venda, e segundo nosso sistema, somos o único banco que temos ações da empresa. – Informou a Vendedora.

-Um minuto, por favor. – Disse sacando o celular dela era um Prada ( Discou alguns números e logo após:

- Kagome?

_- Rin? Diga!_

- Estou aqui no banco, e tem algumas ações da agencia Taishou à venda, pretendo comprar, você quer? – Disse com um sorriso, aparentemente maligno no rosto.

_-__Compra para mim, a mesma quantia que comprará para você, e eu te pago aqui em casa, faço uma transferência pelo site._

- Ok... Beijos. – Disse desligando e guardando o celular.

- Eu Vou levar os 30, só que eu quero 15 no nome de Rin Higurashi e 15 no nome de Kagome Higurashi, vou pagar à vista, em dinheiro, agora. – Disse à atendente.

- "Sesshoumaru Taishou, você não sabe o que aguarda..." - Pensou Rin, com um sorriso de dar medo em qualquer um.

- Obrigada por usar nossos serviços... É só assinar aqui e vistar as páginas do contrato. - entregou à Rin um contrato padrão de investidores...

Rin os leu atentamente e assinou-os. Entrou novamente no carro já mais calma e suspirou feliz.

- "Ah Sesshomaru você não perde por esperar..." - não voltou para a empresa, seu dia já tinha sido estragado logo pela primeira reunião. Trabalharia sábado para compensar...

Dirigiu lentamente pelas ruas das cidades e chegou até o parque que mais gostava em Tóquio. Saiu do carro o travando com o alarme do carro e caminhou pela grama, retirou os sapatos chegando perto do lago que ali havia e colocou os pés na água apenas aquilo mesmo para relaxá-la.

- Kagome cheguei! - disse adentrando a casa.

- Até que enfim... - disse ela de algum lugar da casa. - Eu e Kouga estamos aqui na sala de TV, não quer assistir algum filme conosco?

- Não obrigada... Eu vou para meu quarto e mais tarde desço para fazer nossa comida...

Subiu as escadas da casa rapidamente adentrando o enorme quarto que ela tinha. Chegou no quarto, escolheu um vestido "tomara que caia" Azul e um salto alto dourado, e saiu do quarto se dirigindo à porta novamente.

-Kagome, vou almoçar fora. – gritou saíndo.

Entrou no seu cayman, e viu seus guarda costas entrando no SSC Ultimate Aero TT

_Nota Rapída: SSC Ultimate Aero TT é o carro mais rapído do mundo, chega até 412,2KM/h e custa 550.000 Doláres._

Ela dirigiu até um restaurante caro e conhecido na cidade. Entrou no restaurante, e rapídamente um garçom veio ao seu encontro.

-Mesa para quantos? – Perguntou o garçom?

-Para 2 – Respondeu. Estava sozinha,mas odiava a mesa para apenas 1 pessoa, era muito apertada.

-Siga-me. – disse o garçom entrando no meio do restaurante, com Rin atrás.

-Aqui senhorita. – Apontou para a mesa do seu lado, jesto totalmente desnecessarío.

-Obrigada. – Respondeu sentando à mesa.

O garçom se foi, e 5 minutos depois voltou para anotar o pedido.

-Senhorita? Posso anotar o pedido? – Perguntou.

-Eu vou querer lagostas. – Disse uma voz fria sentando-se em frente à Rin, ocupando os 2 lugares.

Rin Por sua vez olhou com uma cara Incrédula para Sesshoumaru, que notou e deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu quero lagostas também e traga um Champgne, o melhor da casa. – Falou Rin dessa vez, vendo o garçom anotar o pedido e ir embora.

-Vi que comprou algumas ações de minha empresa Higurashi – O som veio do "invasor" da mesa.

-Vejo que controla bem os investidores de sua impresa Taishou. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

-Eu tento, afinal de contas, não posso deixar qualquer um comprar ações da minha empresa, e chegar na reunião, sem saber quem são os investidores. – Respondeu com uma certa ironia.

-Humpf...Bom para você. - Respondeu Rin dessa vez.

Sesshoumaru ia argumentar algo, mas na hora chegou os pedidos e resolveu ficar quieto

-AAHHHHH, QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? PARA SENTAR NA MINHA MESA NO MEU ALMOÇO?E ME BEIJAR?? - Gritou uma mulher entrando na sua mansão.

-Senhorita Rin... Quer que eu prepare um chá calmante? – Perguntou a mordoma.

-Não...não precisa.

--------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------------

_**Fim Do Cap 1**_

**__**

**__**

_**Sesshoumaru Beijou a Rin? O Que Aconteceu no Almoço? Descubram isso no Próximo Cap.**_


End file.
